Thurnir Torm'son
Thurnir Torm'son was a dwarven strategist who lived in Sea-Isil duing the intregnum where he became close frinds with the warlord Wei Ka-Wei Bio: Early life: Thurnir was born the fifth son of Torm Valdor'son a powerful noble of the dwarven hold of Highhelm. as the youngest son he was sent off the temple and trained as a cleric. Service to Sea-Isil: He was eventually sent to the Imperil court of sea-Isil as part of the Tribute Highhelm gave to the empire. He would make the most of his situation showing himself to be a skilled strategist gaining the attention of many noble houses. During The Red Cowl Revolt he would show his mastery of battlefield tactics and would come under the serves of Wei Ka-Wei of the Brother's wei witnessing the defeat of the Red Cowls sorceress leaders. Interregnum: He would remain in the serves to lord Wei as things grew worse for the empire of sea-Isil. Emperor Renger Ge-Remil Died of a stroke in the year 1098 E.o,S leaving his two year old son Adiitya on the throne and the Stiletten queen mother Anna Meria as regent. Many Sea-Isili grew restless at a foreigner ruling the empire and the warlord Doung Ge-Goung took power with the aid the Fomoirian Bu-Lu. This would anger meny of the other clans who formed a collation against the Tyrant, among them the brother's Wei. Meny battles were fought in the campaign against the tyrant with great losses on both sides. Eventually it was learned that in defeat Doung paned to burn the capital as a distraction as he fled. Thuineir and the other coalition tacticians began to make a brilliant if slightly dishornable plan. While the coalition armies attacked from the front the Wei's assassin Vian Lu-Shui was sent to kill the tyrant. During this time the collations muscle Xiake was sent by Thurnir to distract the Brute Bu-Lu Fighting him in a combat that the dwarf knew was unlikely to result in his compainion's victory, needless to say this lead to bad blood between the two after he barely survived and was shamed by the orc. Despite this his plan was successful and the tyrant was swifily slain and his army broke apart in his absence. Soon afterwards he was set along side his lord Wei to reclame the Imperal seal of Sea Isil . Personality: Thurnir was a vary calm and wise fellow distant yet loyal to though he believed earned it. He is a vary intelligent and calculated dwarf even cold at times with his plans, Powers: Devout Cleric: Sage Wisdom: He is incredibly wise Weapons proficiency (Longsword): Skilled Tactician: He was shown to be skilled in battlefield strategy Relationships: Friends: Wei Ka-Wei: His league and later friend Trivia: * He was created by Elvenkin for a Three Kingdoms Pathfinder game and later converted to the Keyvaile Universe. * He was created to brake severl sterotypes about dwarves being a 20 wisdom Stratagist Category:Dwarf Category:Cleric Category:Sea-Isil Category:Advisor Category:Adventurers Category:Ka-clan Category:Highhelm Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:963 E Births